Worlds Apart
by pronetobadjuju
Summary: Madylyn woke up to find her self in a hospital with everyone telling her she was in a coma for 3 weeks while she remembers traveling and fighting with Jack for 3 months. But that's not the strangest thing, the world she woke up in is not her own, it has changed somehow and she has to find out why and find a way to fix it. This time without her spirit friends... Or does she? BOOK 2
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh, it is always nice to finish a book that tears out the readers hearts and then start another on that fixes that. Hopefully this will do just that. But as always you are only going to get it in sections because that's How it works. I hope you all enjoyed the last book and to any new readers I have you really will need to read worlds meet for this to make any sense. Well anyways, to new and old readers alike please enjoy the first chapter to Worlds Apart.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Madylyn's eyes shot open and her body jerked forward as she gasped in air like she hadn't breathed in years. She heard frantic voices shouting over each other about something she couldn't quite make out, the beeping from a monitor next her head growing louder and louder as she felt her heart beat faster and faster. Her eyes darted around to observe the room she was currently in and her brain struggled to comprehend the mayhem around her. Her vision was still blurry and unfocused but she could see figures looming above her frantically looking at monitors and pulling out needles. She felt the pain in her chest as she tried to breath heavier and screamed at the feeling, not even noticing the needle going into her arm, but feeling as the cool liquid was ejected into her system. And ever so slowly her eyes closed and the sounds of the room slowly drifted off as she fell into darkness.

When they opened again she found herself in a quiet room. The slow careful beeping of the monitor besides her drawing her attention to it, she squinted her eyes to make out the readings of a heart monitor. She turned her head the other way and saw a window that allowed the sunlight to flow into her room. She squinted as the light hurt her eyes and turned to look back at the wall in front of her. It was lined with chairs and asleep in one was her father. His face had appeared to be worn down by stress and his body said that this was the first sleep he'd had in a while. She felt herself begin to pant as she pulled in air much to quickly and felt her heart once again beat to quickly, the beeping of the machines next to her picking up with it. She tried to calm her breathing a little and if the beeping was any indication, which she was sure it was, it seemed to work. As her breathing evened out she began to take in her surroundings a little bit, and found that she was in a hospital room, which didn't make any sense seeing as how she had already been dead for the last three months. Or had she? She turned her head to the other side and saw a figure hunched over in a chair to her left it took a second for her to focus properly to see exactly who it was.

Her father sat asleep on a rather uncomfortable looking chair, his appearance disheveled and messy, not something Madylyn was used to seeing. It dawned on her that he must have spent the night at the hospital with her. But that adds to the question, why was she in a hospital?

That question was about to be answered when the door to her room opened and a doctor walked in.

He seemed to no notice that she was awake as he went and began to set up injections into her IV line. She cleare3d her throat, or at least tried to and the doctor finally turned to look at her.

"Oh, good, you're awake." He said and that seemed to awaken her father who immediately shot up and ran to her bed side.

"Lyn, oh thank god!" he exclaimed as he began to cry, "We thought we had lost you." He said quietly.

"With all due respect Mr. Emrys, I would like to speak to Lyn in private." The doctor said gently and her father nodded his head quickly before practically running out the door. "You are lucky to have such a caring family," The doctor said turning to Madylyn, "We on the other hand have been getting driven insane by your mother."

"She tends to have that effect on people." She rasped out. "Why am I here?" She asked.

The doctor suddenly got very sullen, "You were hit by a car three weeks ago and have been a comma since." He explained carefully, "Yesterday you finally woke up and we temporarily put you back under because your heart rate spike dangerously fast and we were concerned it could do more damage than good." He said infected something into her IV line. "We want to keep you here for a couple more days to make sure there are no problems but then you can be on your way. Luckily upon the impact you didn't suffer anything more than a head injury, no broken bones or anything." He said happily but Madylyn was just staring ahead trying to get her head wrapped around all of this new information. The doctor sighed, ":It may take a few days for your brain to process what has happened, but right now I think your family will want to see you." He said before promptly leaving her alone in the room for a little bit.

She sat on the bed not moving, had she just dreamed the entire thing? Was it even real? It had to be, it felt so real. But then again reams feel that way to. She wasn't sure what to think of the situation. One thing was for certain, it was weird, if it was fake, how did she see her friend in Russia? Or how was she able to see her friends outside of the hospital? How could she have known what they were saying? Did her brain just adlib that part to give her some comfort?

Before she could really find the answers to these questions and the others she had the door swung open again and Mary came running into the room. Closely followed by her parents and Kalie. Before she could even speak her little sister practically jumped on top of her in a huge hug as she began silently sobbing. He mother just looked on with watery eyes and Kalie had an almost bored expression on her face.

Mary finally moved slightly so the Madylyn could sit up, "So apparently I was in a coma." She joked and Kalie was the only one who laughed.

"Oh Lyn," Her mother said sadly, "We thought we were going to lose you, we were so scared. She said as she walked up and gave her a huge gentle hug. "Please never scare us like that again."

"I'll do my best mom." She said returning the hug. "How long have you guys been here?" She asked as her mother pulled away.

"You're father and I have been her for the last three days, they noticed a spike in your brain power a couple days ago that led them to believe that you were getting close to waking up. They were right, thank god."

Madylyn looked at her parents shocked, "You really should go home." She said and noticed they bother were about to protest, "Look I am awake now, I am fine. Go home and get some rest in an actual be and not a chair." She said looking pointedly at her dad.

"I'll stay and help with her." Kalie said, "But she is right, you both need to go home and watch your other child for little bit." She demanded, "Now go." She said and after brief goodbyes Madylyn's family was out the door. Kalie sighed and turned to her friend, "You really had to do that?" She asked and Madylyn looked at her confused, "Oh shut up, your mother has completely changed her tune with you getting accepted to music school now. She doesn't care what you do as long as she doesn't lose you, you jerk." She explained with a smile, "Now I have to get hit by a car for my parents to be ok with my dreams." At that Madylyn laughed.

"I would suggest finding a less painful alternative to it." She groaned as she tried to sit up. "How come you aren't as upset about this as everyone else is, I'm kinda tempted to be offended there." She asked.

"You're stubborn and I knew you wouldn't go out like that, it's not your style." Kalie said mater-of-factly. "I knew after the first week that you would come out of it. Besides, nothing could take you away from Mary." She sat down on the bed next to her, "You should have seen your mother yesterday when they put you back under, I thought she was about to kill the doctor that did it." Madylyn laughed at that, "No seriously, she was insane."

"That's exactly the word the doctor used to describe her earlier. Apparently she has a common theme with people."

"I love your mom, but sometimes the lawyer in her comes out had man is it terrifying and hilarious to watch." She added almost as an afterthought, "You know, when its not directed at you." Madylyn laughed again.

"What happened to the poor person that hit me?" She asked.

"Your mother is taking him to court for everything he owns, "Although I think she will lose a little bit of the sympathy she was running on now that you're awake." She said as she grabbed the remote to the tv and began flipping through the channels. "So, I've been watching Mary at my house since the accident and I'm really pissed at you for not putting a cap on how many times that girl can watch that damn movie." She said annoyed, "I have watched nothing else in the last three weeks and I was ready to tear my hair out yesterday when I got the call from your parents to come down here."

"Oh yea, and how is she enjoying the cold weather lately? Has it been reminding you of you-know-who?" Madylyn asked smiling fondly at the memory of Jack.

"Oh, my gosh that child has not stopped singing 'let it go' anytime we are outside." Kalie groaned.

Madylyn cocked her head confused, "What?"

"You know I started having dreams of Elsa since I've been watching her?"

"Whatever happened to the Rise of the Guardians?" She asked really confused.

"What?" Kalie asked even more confusing, she turned off the TV and turned to her friend with concern, "What is that?"

Madylyn snorted, "Stop messing with me, it's the movie Mary has been obsessed with for the past year and half, we watch it all the time with her. You know what I'm talking about."

"The movie Mary has been obsessed with for the last year is Frozen honey, are you ok?" She asked putting her hand on Madylyn's head to test her temperature.

"Shut up," Madylyn said shoving her hand away, "Mary always preferred Jack Frost over Elsa, you can't fool me that easily." She said, expecting her friend to cave and say that she had caught her. But Kalie didn't, she just looked at her concerned.

"Who the hell is Jack frost?" She asked in a dead serious manner and Madylyn felt her stomach drop. "That movie you mentioned, what was it called again?" She asked pulling out her phone.

"Rise of the Guardians." She said slowly, she would have to commend Kalie on her acting skills later after she admitted she was pulling a prank on her. But that isn't what she got, what she got was Kalie pulling up a search for Rise of the Guardians on her phone a message simply saying 'no matches found'.

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetie but even Google can't find it." Her friend explained and Madylyn's stomach dropped even further if that was possible.

When she went into the coma the movie existed, and now that she is out of it any and all traces of it are gone. But how? And more importantly, why could she remember it but no one else could?

* * *

 **Oh no! What's going on? How ahs Madylyn woken up in the weird world where the thing she thought she knew she didn't? Guess you will have to read the next chapter to find out. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and as always I am always open to any comments you have so please review! Until next time my loverlies!**

- **Badjuju out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I apologize for the delay in updates for this story, but I have been trying to get my first draft of my regular novel done and have only been allowing myself to work on that lately. But I have gotten the next chapter done. I do hope you all enjoy it, and I do apologize for any errors, I did roof read through but sometimes you miss things.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

The next week passed relatively uneventfully, what with Madylyn being stuck in the hospital. They did some physical therapy to make sure she could still walk and as it had been such a short period of time she adjusted rather quickly. And before she knew it the day came where they discharged her and off she went back to her house. Her mother was rather over protective of her though, she had an outrageous curfew and her mother wouldn't let her drive or pick up her sister by herself anymore. Any time she even tried walking down the stairs on her own her mother got worried. She could understand all of that to a point but it didn't change the fact that she had responsibilities that her mother could help her with. Like her job. Which she wasn't even sure she would still have when she left the hospital but they were very understanding and even allowed her to cut back her hours to stay in line with her mother's paranoia. Sometimes she wished she could go back into a coma so she could have some form of freedom from her mother. Of course as the days turned to a week and the week turned to two and three and eventually a month had passed since she was out of the hospital her father finally sat her mother down and told her to cool it.

So that is why she was able to sit on the bench across the street from her sister's school by herself on this day. She sat silently as she stared at the school building across the street, she was an hour early. She knew she didn't need to be but her mother was suffocating her and she had to get out while she could. Besides, there were things she needed to work out.

Her mind wandered to the conversation she and Kalie had had in the hospital when she woke up. She hadn't had much time to dwell on it since then, but now she could. All the questions came flooding back into her mind. How had the movie just disappeared? How could she remember it but no one else could? She had even brought it up to Mary and her parents when she got home but they didn't know what she was talking about either. Everyone kept telling her it was just something that her mind created while she was out but it wasn't real. She couldn't bring up the characters either, lest her mother reprimand her for being childish and her father then pointing out that she had a TBI and the doctors warned them that this could be a possible side effect. It was driving her crazy that everyone was acting like she was crazy.

She groaned and stood, finding herself unable to sit at the moment and began walking around. She walked up to the street and stared at the skid marks in the middle of the street, the last reminder of why she had ended up in the hospital anyways. She sighed and began to turn before she felt a jolt in the ground, almost like there was an earthquake, which didn't make any sense for where she lived. She turned back to the skids marks and noticed a crack had formed in the asphalt that wasn't there a second ago. It was not large but noticeable, but when she looked around she found that no one seemed to notice it, or even how it got there. She turned to look behind her and saw Kalie walking up to her.

"Hey, hon." The girl waved as she walked closer to Madylyn. "You okay?" She asked noticing Madylyn's confused expression.

Madylyn glanced back at the crack once more before slightly shaking her head and turning back to her friend with a smile plastered on her face. "Yea, I'm fine." She said chipperly, "Just lost in thought, I guess." Her friend eyed her suspiciously before nodding and sitting down next her.

"So, how have you been feeling lately?" Kalie asked as she turned to look at the entrance of the school, waiting for the bell to go off.

"Annoyed." Madylyn responded, "My mom is treating me like a china doll and its really starting to piss me off." She explained turning to watch the door with her friend. "I get that I had a serious accident but even the doctors are telling her she needs to stop coddling me so much." Her eyes fell from the door to the crack in the asphalt.

"Well, I mean you have to give her a little bit of a break, how would you react if it were Mary?" Kalie asked, "I mean we are all really anxious because of the situation. You have no idea what it was like when you were out. We honestly weren't sure if you were ever gonna come back, so you can understand that we are a little nervous about letting you return to your normal routine and we really just want to keep you safe. So, your mother really does-"

By now Kalie's voice had faded off into some distance part of Madylyn's mind as she stared at the crack, noticing that it had gotten larger in the time she had spent looking at her friend. She stare at it more intently as Kalie continued to drone on next her and she noticed that it was slowly beginning to separate. She watched in confusion as a hole suddenly opened in the ground and from it a band of huge monstrous forms emerged. The creatures that had crawled out of the hole in the ground resembled that of drying lava, they were rocky but the red glow of fire emerged from the cracks of the rocks. They stood at least seven feet tall and all had glowing red eyes that seemed familiar to her for some reason.

"-you know what I mean?" Kalie asked looking at her friend.

Madylyn looked between her friend and the creatures which had begun to stand and march towards the forest. "Do you see that?" She asked, pointing towards the crack in the street.

Kalie turned to look at the road and a sad expression came over her face, "The skid marks?" She asked and looked at her, her expression quickly turning to concern, "Is that making you have flashbacks? We can move if it is."

"No," Madylyn responded quickly, "no, it's not that." She mumbled turning back to watch the path the creatures were trekking, "Do me a favor and take Mary home with you, I have something I need to do." She said standing and walking after the creatures without waiting for a response from her friend. She carefully followed after the things, making sure she didn't make much noise as they wandered through the thick brush of the woods. They stopped suddenly in a clearing and Madylyn quickly jumped behind a tree to avoid being seen.

"My children." Madylyn's head perked up at the sound of the voice she knew all too well. "Our time for this world has finally come." The same woman who had tormented her at the south pole emerged from the shadows and stood among the creatures. "And nothing is going to be able to stop us now."

"What about the girl?" One of the creatures asked in a gravelly voice.

"The girl," The woman started, "Has no memories, she is just as she was before the accident, and as that she shall remain."

Madylyn moved her foot slightly, trying to get a better angle to see the woman in the middle of the clearing. And as her luck would have it, she found a twig that's snap reverberated through the quiet woods, drawing the attention of the woman and monsters alike to her position. She saw the woman's eyes darken before her arm rose and she shot a stream of fire at her, she felt the impact throw her to the ground.

She groaned in pain as she tried to open her eyes, but found that she couldn't. She heard footsteps coming towards her and wanted to let out a scream but couldn't. The footsteps stopped and she felt a cold rocky hand touch her neck before hearing a grunt and the footsteps retreating. For what felt like hours she laid on the ground willing her body to actually move, but for some reason she was unable to. Finally after much annoyance she was able to get her body to move. She said up and rubbed her head as she looked around at the woods around her. Her eyes landed on the clearing that the woman and monsters had been talking in, a clear view made when the woman burned the tree to get to her. She sighed and stood up and slowly began making her way home.

She walked through the door shouting to her mom letting her know she was back. She didn't wait to hear a response and instead ran up to her room and sat at her desk staring at blankly into space trying to understand what in the world was going on. She ran her hands through her hair before grabbing a notebook and jotting down notes on what she knew so far. She knew she was in a coma, she knew that while she was in a coma the entire existence of the Guardians movie, book series, and anything related to it had disappeared. She also was mostly convinced that while she was in a coma she had actually lived through the events of the movie, and while she was there she kept having flashes of some woman that said she was there for a reason, and today in the woods she saw the same woman after following lava creatures that had broken their way through a crack in the asphalt where she had been hit.

She stopped as she looked at the page filled with all this information and even she had to agree that she sounded crazy with all of this. None of it was making any sense, and another matter that she couldn't get out of her mind. Why, when that woman had shot at her with fire, did she remain unharmed? She slammed the notebook shut and groaned as she stood and cracked her back, figuring that a snack might help her figure at least some part of this puzzle out. She walked out of her room and headed downstairs her parents' voices hitting her ears.

"I'm worried about her." Her mother spoke.

"We've been over this; she is still an adult and still has a life to live." Her father responded as she heard him moving around the kitchen.

"But you heard what Kalie said, she just up and left with no explanation. And no one has heard from her since." Her mother's voice was getting frantic.

She shook her head as she realized that her parents clearly hadn't heard her come home, she calmly walked down the stairs and rounded into the kitchen. "Guys, I've been home for a while now." She said in a joking manner but neither of her parents turned to acknowledge her. Her father simply walked over and put a comforting arm over her mother. "Okay, very funny guys, I know you can hear me." She said as she walked closer and reached out to put her hand on her father's shoulder. She froze in terror though when her hand went right through her dad's shoulder and stayed there. She stared at her hand as she slowly backed away, not able to breathe at this point. She stood there in the middle of the kitchen as her mind tried to process everything that had happened. Finally she just turned and walked out of the house and back to the forest where hopefully her body would be waiting for her.

As she made her way back her mind raced, trying to figure out what had happened and if this time she was really dead. If so, why had she come back as a spirit? And would she be able to do anything about it, or was this it?

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she came to the clearing and looked at the base of the tree and there lay her singed and burned body. She sighed as she knelt down next to it and placed her hand on her bodies shoulder. Her hand lay there for a moment before she felt a pull on her fingers and she looked on in amazement as her spirit was sucked back into her body.

Her eyes shot open and she looked around confused, she slowly sat up and raised her hands to in front of her face. They were her hands, and a quick glimpse behind her showed that this time her body had carried with her.

"Okayyy." She said slowly, "Now I'm confused." She continued to stare at her hands as she slowly stood. She lowered her hand and looked around and sighed, at least she was back in her body. Her head shot to the right when she suddenly heard footsteps, she narrowed her eyes for a moment as she scanned the area around her and gasped before jumping in the air backwards.

She found herself in a tree staring down at the lava creatures from earlier, only now there were just two. They looked around the clearing before making their way to the tree she was sitting under. She smirked as she watched them, thinking they were in for quite a surprise when her body wasn't there. But when she looked at the ground below her she felt her heart sink and confusion rise. Her body lay there on the ground and the lava creatures were closing in.

She looked anxiously on as they reached her body and one knelt down speaking. "The master is so sure of her plan, I am not."

"Just check the body." His companion responded.

"No pulse, and no spirit, as long as the masters spell was done right, this thing won't be coming back in either form." It stated as it stood and turned to its companion, "Don't look at me like that, the last time it didn't work, I have to be sure." His companion responded to him in hushed tones and Madylyn found herself unable to hear what they were saying. She looked around at the tree tops around her, trying to find something to give her an idea of what to do.

She was ready to just give up when a voice in her head whispered for her to look to the sky. Confused but seeing no harm her eyes rose to the once clear sky. Now, though, the sky was overcast with clouds, and not just any clouds but rain clouds. The idea suddenly hit her. She stood on the branch she had been perched on and reached above her, finding another smaller branch that she broke off from the tree. She looked at her makeshift weapon for a moment before taking a breath and jumping out of the tree.

She landed with barely any sound but the creatures still heard her and turned around to watch as she stood. With a smirk she spoke, "Well, isn't this unlucky for you?" She asked before jumping out of the way as one swung at her while the other just looked back and forth from her and her body.

It took a moment for it to click but the one shouted at the other, "We must warn the Master!" He shouted and the other turned and nodded before slowly starting to make their way away from her. She stood straight and looked to the sky once more as a single drop of water hit her nose. She looked back to the lava creatures.

"Running away so soon?" She taunted and both creatures stopped dead in their tracks but didn't turn, "And here I was hoping that you actually had balls. I guess that's not anatomically possible for rocks is it?" She asked and they both finally turned.

"Maybe, we should just get rid of her ourselves." One said angrily to his companion.

"Agreed." The other responded darkly as they began to walk back towards her. She smirked and gripped the stick she had tighter as one finally got within swinging reach. She swung upwards and landed a painful looking shot on its face, forcing it backwards as it grabbed its face in pain.

"Oh, so the rocks feel pain?" She asked. Noticing the other charge at her, she jumped up and over him, feeling the wind help her as she did. "Good to know I still have that going for me." She muttered to herself as she turned to look at the creature just as he lunged again. She spun out of the way with a laugh that quickly died when she felt herself slam into the other.

Rocky arms wrapped around her torso, trapping her arms at her side, and her feet leave the ground as she was hoisted in the air. "Looks like this isn't going as you planned." The one that had grabbed her said as his companion walked to them.

Thunder struck in the distance and rain began to fall more heavily and Madylyn smirked up at them, "Actually, it went exactly as planned. Do you know what happens to lava when it gets wet gentlemen?" She asked and both the creatures looked up at the falling rain in panic as their bodies began to stiffen. She laughed as they hardened before she used all of her strength and shattered the arms around her, causing the one to fall to the ground uselessly. She smirked at them before looking around the area for another idea. Her eyes landed on a pool of water not far off and she smirked.

She walked back over to her body and pulled off her jacket before walking back to the creatures, she tied her jacket around the armless ones leg and began to drag him through the mud the short distance to the pool. When she got there she kicked him into the bottom of the pool and made her way back to do the same to the other. As she was dragging the second she felt the rain begin to lighten and as she got to the pool it stopped entirely. As quickly as she could she stood the one up with his feet in the water. Slowly he began to struggle and as he dried his head was able to move. When he glared down at her she allowed the wind to lift her so she was eye level with the creature.

"You have some answers that I need, and if you have any sense of self preservation, you will give them to me." She said coldly.

The creature smirked, "I will never betray the Master." He responded defiantly. She smirked right back and placed her hand on his chest before pushing and watching as he fell backwards towards the pool. "Wait!" He shouted in fear, "I'll tell you what you want to know!" He practically pleaded.

She flicked her wrist and the wind came from below the creature and kept him levitating just above the water. She hovered over his face, her head falling over her face creating an intimidating image. Her voice was low and steady as she spoke, her eyes holding a glare that if the creature were not made of stone would have killed him. Her question was simple, but demanding an answer, "What is going on?"

* * *

 **Ok, so at least its a long update this time. I hope you liked it and as always please tell me what you thought. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, and will begin on the next one shortly, but who really knows how long it will take for it to come out. Certainly not me. So until next time my loverlies.**

 **-Badjuju is out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am back! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and that's really all I have to say about it. Enjoy**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Madylyn carefully walked through the doors to her house once more, this time with her body, though she was covered in mud to mask the scorches and blood. She turned and tried to silently close the door in hopes of not waking the house, and as it seemed luck was on her side this time. She tip-toed trough the dark house to her room slowly opening the door and walking in. She sighed as her door latched close and she turned on the light. She looked around her room and slumped against the wall. She looked to her left and saw the notebook sitting on her desk; she grabbed it and began writing down what she had been told by the creature.

" _The master tried this once before and failed. She was a being of pure evil, the embodiment of chaos, oh she was magnificent. But jealousy was rampant among the others, so they trapped her in a world that she would never be able to get powerful in, and they separated it from yours. But she knew a way to bring them together, by creating a bridge. Years ago when last she attempted this, the spell was done wrong and the worlds never met. This time, the bridge was improperly destroyed, and here we are. And more importantly, here you are."_

"Should have dropped his sorry cryptic ass in the water before I let him speak." She mumbled to herself as she stared at what she wrote. "I'm not any better off than before." She groaned before standing and walking to collapse on her bed a few feet behind her. A good night's sleep will help her figure out what to think of this.

 _Madylyn's eyes shot open and stared up at the sky, the moon stared back at her closely. She slowly rose with a groan and looked around, her eyes landing on the white hair sticking out not too far from her. "Jack?" She asked carefully as she slowly crawled over to the boy, hope rising in her that maybe she had just dreamt everything that had happened lately. But her heart sank when she reached him and saw the fear in his eyes, his chest rising and falling violently with his pained, gasping breathes, the life slowly fading from his body."Jack!" She shouted as laughter filled her ears._

 _She turned and was met with the sight of the woman who had done this, her dark cold eyes glued to Madylyn's form as she felt tears stream down her face. "See what happens when you are selfish?" She asked coldly._

" _Tell me who you are." She demanded with a cracking voice._

 _Laughter was her only response as the woman disappeared and Madylyn looked back to see Jacks last breath and as her vision clouded with tears she looked at the area around her again and saw all the guardians lying dead, as well as her family, her little sister laying lifeless feet away from her. She felt a scream of agony and anger tear from her throat at the sight and as the sound deafened her ears her vision slowly faded into nothingness._

Madylyn shot up panting as she frantically looked around her room. Her heart raced as the images from her dream flashed in her mind again. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw the numbers brightly flashing the time. It was still before 5 a.m., way earlier than she would ever be up, but after that dream she certainly wasn't going back to bed anytime soon. She groaned as she threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood and slowly made her way to the bathroom to shower, trying not to stumble in the dark.

Her groggy mind struggled to catch up with her actions and she found her mind trying to drift off back into sleep as she stepped under the stream of water. She shook her head and turned the water onto the coldest setting and as the freezing liquid touched her she felt her mind jolt fully awake. She shook her head before turning the water back to warmer temperature and she leant against the wall as the water cascaded around her. The dream she had was replaying in her mind, the words that woman had spoken echoed in her ears as the images of her bloodied friends played heavily on her mind.

She wasn't sure how long she stood in the shower thinking about what was going on, but soon the water started to run cold and so she shut the water off and stepped out. She wrapped the towel around her head and tied her robe on as she heard her bedroom door open and her parents walk in. She groaned as she remembered that last night she had gotten home after they had gone asleep, and she was not looking forward to the lecture she'd be getting from her mother. She rubbed her temples before opening the door and walking into her now bright room and greeted her parents with a grunt. She yawned as she walked to her closet and began looking for an outfit for the day.

She stopped as she heard her mother's panicked voice speaking urgently, "Lyn. Lyn, wake up! Sweetie!"

She rolled her eyes as she turned to look at her mother, "Mom, I am awake." She said in an annoyed voice, but as her eyes landed on her bed and she saw her body she yelled annoyed. "Oh for the love of god!" She cursed as she walked back over to the bed and laid her hand on her shoulder, feeling her soul being sucked back into her body. She opened her eyes and looked annoyed at her mother hovering above her, "Mom, get out please." She said dryly and her mother's face filled with relief and she wrapped Madylyn in a tight hug and squealed, "Mom seriously, out."

"Oh, you wouldn't wake up, I was worried something had happened to you." Her mother frantically said as she held onto her tighter, "Don't scare me like that."

"Mom, stop!" Madylyn yelled, prying herself out of her moms grip, "I am not made of glass, I am fine, stop treating me like I'm gonna die any second! God, this is getting so old." She ranted, "I'm gonna go, please stop all this." She finished with a pointed look at her mother as she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She had too much to worry about without her parents constantly getting worried about her every move. She needed to figure out what was going on and how to stop it, but to do that she needed to know who that woman is. She needed to get to the library and do some research on her. She sighed as she looked in the mirror and smiled as she saw that her body had thankfully taken on the shower she had had earlier. She brushed out her hair and pulled it into a tight bun before walking out into her bedroom and pulled out jeans and sweater for the day.

She grabbed the notebook she had been keeping her notes about this in and stuffed it in her bag as she ran out of her room and quickly out of the house. It was a brisk day, and as she looked up at the sky she saw the clouds were thickening and she sighed as she wrapped her coat around her tighter, the bruise picking up and she swore she saw hints of snow in it. She made her way to the library as she ran through exactly what she needed to search to find who was behind this. She had the lava creatures to go off of, and what the one had told her, useless as it may appear. Beyond that she could search for references of worlds molding together and that whole bridge thing. How far any of that would get her was yet to be determined. She arrived at the library and got to the computers and began her search, starting with the lava creatures.

Madylyn looked down at her watch and groaned, she had been researching for four hours, gone through at least fifty books, thousands of websites and more lore than she ever thought existed and she had yet to find anything useful, she had crossed off multiple leads though. She looked down at her notebook and crossed off yet another lead; she had spent her entire day here and had nothing to show for it. But she had one more search to do, so she typed in a search for Jack Frost. She had to know what there was for that.

The search results came up with the fables of Jack Frost and of course the horror movie with the snowman, but no mention of the Rise of the Guardians. "Well at least the world hasn't had the knowledge of him erased." She mumbled to herself as she shut off the computer and gathered all her papers, shoving them in her bag and began her walk back to her house. She had her notebook out and was reading through some notes she had made as she was stopped at the crosswalk when something caught her eye. She turned to look at what it was when she swore she saw a flash of grey fur. She shook her head and turned back to her book as the light changed, but as she took a step forward something bolted in front of her.

"Hey what the hell?!" She shouted after it, following the thing with narrowed eyes. It wasn't a vehicle, which means… "It can't be." She mumbled to herself as she shook her head and continued her walk back home. She was now seeing flashed of the Guardians, she laughed to herself as she realized she might need to get some more sleep. When she arrived home she went straight to her room and locked herself in. She didn't want her mom to smother her anymore, she needed to be away from her for a bit.

For hours she sat up in her room before she heard her father calling for dinner, she sighed and slunk downstairs. It was a lovely meal, and for the first time since the accident her mother didn't coddle her during the meal and after dinner was done her mother simply retired to her office, intent on working on a case before going to bed. Madylyn sat on the couch as her father put Mary to sleep, eventually she got up and began looking over the books they had on the bookcase curious as to what was added when she wasn't paying attention. There was one book that caught her eye in particular; it was a lore book from her grandmother and had pictures of the lesser known deities of Babylonian mythology, but she remembered they never had names or anything about them; it was just a picture book for kids.

She began aimlessly flipping through the book, not really focusing on anything particular when she suddenly froze. There on the page was the woman staring at her, she had found it, she had found out who the woman was. She stood staring at the picture as her father came down the stairs, "Hey, what have you got there?"

"Hey, do you know who this is?" She asked her dad, holding the book up for him to see.

"I don't, that would be a question for your grandma, she's the one that knows about all thins Babylonian nonsense." He said with a smirk, "What's got you so interested all of a sudden?" he inquired.

"Nothing, just curious." She responded softly, still staring at the book. "Hey how long has it been since I've visited Grandma?" She asked and her father thought for a second.

"A year." He responded after a moment of silence, "Why?"

She smirked, "I think I'm gonna go visit her, alone." She said looking up at her father's confused expression, "Look, I'm getting smothered here by you and mom and everyone, I want to have some time away, and what better place to go than to spend some time with my grandma who I never get to see. And I have enough money to pay for a trip out to see her. Remind me where she lives again."

"Hawthorne, Philadelphia." He father answered, "Although lately, she's been calling it Burgess." He laughed and Madylyn looked at him shocked.

"Well, that's convenient." She mumbled, "Alright, well I'll find a flight out and call her to make sure it's okay for me to come out." She said as she walked up to her room and slumped against the door. Burgess, of course it is. Well, at least she was figuring out who was behind all of this and how to fix everything and make it go back to normal. She looked at the picture on the book once again and glared at the red eyes that stared back at her. She need to find out who exactly she is and what she wants.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Until next time my loverlies.**

 **-Badjuju is out**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello All!**

 **I am so sorry for not updating this in a while. I just wanted to let you know I am not abandoning this story, I am bringing in a certain cultures mythology for it and I am just learning as much about the mythology as I can before I continue so that that way I actually know what I'm talking about. I thank you for waiting for me on this and hope that you can all be patient. I am getting close to being able to write again so before long you shall have an actual update.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Badjuju is out :)**


End file.
